castleagefandomcom-20200216-history
Talk:Land of Fire
= Things To Do = Quest Influence Need to add the number of times that a quest needs to be done to reach 100% influence for quests. To figure out the number, you can use the following formula (or simply keep track of how many it takes you): 100 / Influence % earned Please note: in order to figure out how much influence is earned, you can't take just the first number. Common patters for influence % are: 10 + 10 + 10 + 10 + 10 + 10 + 10 + 10 + 10 + 10 = 100% 2 + 3 + 2 + 3 + 2 + 3 + 2 + 3 + 2 + 3 + 2 + 3 + 2 + 3 + 2 + 3 + 2 + 3 + 2 + 3 + 2 + 3 + 2 + 3 + 2 + 3 + 2 + 3 + 2 + 3 + 2 + 3 + 2 + 3 + 2 + 3 + 2 + 3 + 2 + 3 = 100% 3 + 3 + 3 + 3 + 3 + 3 + 3 + 3 + 3 + 3 + 3 + 3 + 3 + 3 + 3 + 3 + 2''' + 3 + 3 + 3 + 3 + 3 + 3 + 3 + 3 + 3 + 3 + 3 + 3 + 3 + 3 + 3 + 3 + '''2 = 100% 4 + 4 + 4 + 4 + 4 + 5''' + 4 + 4 + 4 + 4 + 4 + '''5 + 4 + 4 + 4 + 4 + 4 + 5''' + 4 + 4 + 4 + 4 + 4 + '''5 = 100% Make sure you note the influence all the way up to at least 50% influence in order to get an accurate number. Vincent The Frugal 17:26, November 4, 2009 (UTC) Quest progress I am pretty sure quest progress is better if you meet monsters - no matter if you gain the unit (current text says: only if you don't get the unit). Wollknäuel 21:29, June 17, 2010 (UTC) : I notice so too, but didn't pay much attention at times. I guess the mechanic has changed since it was first introduced. If so we can change information in Quests article, while making quest area articles refer to it instead of mentioning that themselves, for consistent and convenient future updates. --Hanzou-sama 19:51, June 19, 2010 (UTC) Gold/Energy Icons I added Gold and Energy icons to all the quest tables on this quest area only so far. Before I continue on to other areas, I would like to know what other editors think about this. Now that I see the final product, I am beginning to think that it makes the page look tacky. So should I continue on to other quest areas or delete it from this page? ~~MrRandyLG 19:50, October 5, 2010 (UTC) *Yeah, it's not very pleasing to the eyes imo. They can be resized so they are smaller but you have to move the number so it "fits" with the icon. As it is right now, they are far apart which doesn't look good. Barry-N 02:22, October 6, 2010 (UTC) *Thanks for the suggestion. It looks a lot better. ~~MrRandyLG 04:49, October 6, 2010 (UTC) Editing Questions *All of the notes under the main quests about the older quests - is this still needed or can we go on ahead and delete them? I played the older quests when i first started playing but now I see the new quests in place of those in castle age. I don't think anybody can see the older quests in castle age any more. So.... delete the notes and old quest pages? If deleted maybe add a note in the notes section about the older quest just for knowledge purposes? *Teaser intro? If I get a chance, I will have one of my friends join CA on face and get the correct info for facebook *Any other suggestions/questions/missing info for improving this page? ~~MrRandyLG 22:48, October 6, 2010 (UTC) *Should we change Chance of "Orb of Gildamesh (Alchemy/Magic) Drop" to "Orb Drop" and put Orb of Gildamesh in the second column? ~~MrRandyLG 23:44, October 7, 2010 (UTC) **To me, it's fine either way. Orb of Gildamesh is explicitly stated in the quest so either is fine. Barry-N 08:13, October 8, 2010 (UTC)